


Piercings and Studying, In that Order

by kemoiunder



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, It's a cute thing, Kuroo wants to pierce of his ear, M/M, kenma just wants to be left alone to study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kuroo just wants to pierce his ear! Why was that so hard to accomplish?Day 2 of KuroKen Week 2018! The prompt for today was Piercings, so of course I had to add to my beloved Hogwarts AU. This will probably be the last day that will be Hogwarts AU, except for one of the days which the prompt itself is Hogwarts Alternate Universe~.





	Piercings and Studying, In that Order

"I don't know if you should be doing this." Tetsurou scoffed from where he was sitting on his friend's four-poster bed, a needle gripped in one hand and his earlobe in the other.

"But Kenma~. I wanna pierce my ear!" His sixth-year friend looked like there were better things to do with one's time. He went back to his Charms textbook. Apparently, coming into Kenma's dorm and saying, "I want to pierce my ear!" was the wrong thing to say to a studying Ravenclaw.

When he had first thought of the idea, it was in the dorm room sitting next to Yamamoto and Kai, and they were listening to a couple of girls talking about having their ears pierced in a Muggle store. Yamamoto then started going on about how it was super easy to pierce a person's ears, they just needed to get a needle and an earring. 

Tetsurou started thinking about it, and he realized he was actually contemplating it while his sixth-year friend was speaking about it and how easy it is to do. He looked at Kai, the other seventh year already resigned to the idea, and met his eyes, "You're going to do that, aren't you, Tetsurou?"

He grinned and nodded, "Probably! Could I use a transfigured needle though, I wonder~." They went on to talk about how it might make a difference, but eventually decided on using a transfigured needle anyways. It was a first year spell, so Tetsurou quickly had it and ended up finding an earring in the common room. Well, 'find', as in asking around the girls if they had an extra earring that they wouldn't mind giving to him.

After that, he decided to go to his boyfriend, Kozume Kenma. If anyone could help him with piercing his ear, it would be him. 

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Kuro." Tetsurou winced slightly, Kenma sounded a little mad. Why, he had no idea. Maybe he was worried about his test? 

"If you do this for me, I'll help you study~!" For all that Tetsurou supported his boyfriend, he also made a habit of not just giving Kenma all the help in his classes that he could. He needed to reach out to other people and do the work himself, it was the only way Kenma would learn. Tetsurou did help him for major end of the year exams and such, as well as most practical exams, but theory was all on the sixth year. His boyfriend looked swiftly at him at his statement though, a free study session was usually what Tetsurou considered a high bargaining chip.

"I didn't realize this was so important to you." With a sigh, Kenma pushed his chair out from the desk next to his bed and turned to give Tetsurou his full attention. After showing Kenma the earring that he would be using and the needle that would need to be used as well, it was only getting psyched up to actually do the piercing.

They had never done anything like this before, Tetsurou was a little nervous now. What if it got infected? What if it didn't work, and Tetsurou just had a random hole in his ear until it healed? He felt a sharp stab in his ear, and he gave a yelp in exclamation. Apparently, Kenma already had a technique, because by the time the needle went all the way through his ear lobe, he was also putting the earring into place. It was a simple silver hoop, something big enough to apparently let his ear lobe swell and not break.

He conjured a mirror and look at the fancy work done, it was a little red, but there was no blood, thankfully. Kenma was looking at it closely to make sure it was okay.

"Kenma~! I wasn't ready!" His boyfriend's mouth quirked a bit with the hint of a smile, before replying, "If we had counted it down you would've psyched yourself out of it."

Tetsurou had to admit that Kenma had a point, he would have said or done something to prolong the experience, but the quick stab that he did totally got rid of that entire scenario.

"It looks good. I did a good job." Tetsurou had to smile at the obvious hint of gloating that his boyfriend was doing. It had taken years for Kenma to admit that anything he did deserved any sort of praise. It was one of the things that they had argued over ever since they were young.

"It does! Thank you, Kenma!" He punctuated this by giving his adorable boyfriend a firm hug, then pulling a chair over to the other boy's desk. He knew Kenma didn't like wasting time, and the sooner they got to his Charms study material, the better. Tetsurou looked over his shoulder and saw the hint of a blush on his boyfriend's face, and he couldn't help but squeal a bit at the sight. He would never get tired of seeing Kozume Kenma even slightly frazzled. Oh yes, even though he had to help his boyfriend study for a Charms test, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
